Fatty Kaguras
by snakebit1995
Summary: After accidentally putting on a few pounds after an injury Katsuragi convinces Asuka to start stuffing. CONTAINS- Weight Gain I'm not the writer of this story I only post it for a friend
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **People have been asking for this for a bit so here, a Senran Kagura Weight Gain story.**

* * *

 **Asuka's POV**

"Aw man." I sat alone in my room, laying on my bed with my right foot elevated "This is so boring…"

I had gotten hurt on my last mission and broken my ankle, now I was laid up in bed for rest, no missions or strenuous activity for the next few weeks, I just had to rest and recover. Everyone else had been kind enough to leave me these gift baskets, they were filled with various fruits, candies and toys.

"Haa…" I sighed unwrapping a candy bar and taking a bite "Now I've got nothing to do but just sit around and wait to get better I guess."

* * *

 **A few weeks later.**

"HNGH!" I grunted trying to clasp my bra.

I had finally recovered from my ankle injury and was getting ready to go back out and do a little training today, I had been sitting around too long.

"Come on clip already." I whined.

"Having some trouble." Katsuragi giggled standing in the doorway.

"My bra's just a little tight is all." I huffed "My boobs probably just got bigger."

"That's not the only thing that got bigger." She teased poking my small belly.

"Well I was stuck in bed for the last two months." I blushed swatting her hand away "And it's not like I could exercise. Eating all those goodies you guys left me ended up biting me, I'm almost 145 now, I gained almost 20 pounds."

"Why are you saying it like it's a bad thing." Katsu snickered.

"W-What does that mean?" I blushed.

"I'm saying you look good with a few extra pounds on you." She licked her lips and patted my belly "Maybe we could have some fun with this."

"What are you asking." I said quietly.

Katsu took my hand and pulled me over to the bed, having me lay down, I was only in my panties. Katsu smirked to herself as to poked my little potbelly.

"What I'm saying is why don't you take a break from all the work, and the training and just relax, be nice and lazy." She unwrapped a chocolate bar "You just stay here and let me feed you, I wanna see how big you can get."

"Come on." She tried to get me to open my mouth "Doesn't that sound fun, getting to relax all day while I feed you yummy food, slowly growing into a big beautiful woman."

"HMMM!" I squirmed a bit, part of me excited by the idea.

"Yeah that's it, come on, take that first bite." Katsu smirked.

"…Okay." I opened my mouth a bit and took a bite.

I took a bite and stared to chew, I felt the creamy milk chocolate coat my mouth I swallowed soon after.

"Here's the rest." Katsu smirked feeding me more chocolate.

I snapped the bar in two and handed her half "I'm not doing this alone, you gotta eat two."

"Hmph." She smirked "Alright, Ahh."

Katsu ate the chocolate, humming as she chewed and swallowed.

"Not bad." She smiled licking her lips.

The two of us used the rest of my gifts and snacks to feed each other for nearly an hour.

"Ouf." Katsu unzipped her shorts and patted her belly "I feel so bloated."

"Yeah but it feels pretty good." I smiled at her "This isn't so bad, I could get used to this."

"But it'll be no fun if it's just us two stuffing." Katsuragi smiled "We need to convince the others to have fun like this too."

 _Ending up big and fat…this seems like fun._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Just a short chapter to set up the story.**

 **Next Time- Asuka and Katsu really get into the stuffing, and soon bring Ikaruga into the folds.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _Special thanks to a reader for cowriting this story with me!_

* * *

 **NO POV**

After a couple of days and eating larger portions, Katsu made like her friend and tried to put on a few pounds. Asuka took Katsu to a dessert buffet to help Katsu get some more fluff. Katsu was enticed by the sweet aroma of plenty of varied desserts and took her seat. Katsu wanted to run a test so she got on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.  
"I'll sit and watch while you get all the dessert you can stomach. And let's see how those fit you after you get done." Asuka informed to her blonde friend.

"Ohhhhh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to stuff my face!" Katsu exclaimed going up to see a myriad of pies, ice cream, cakes, sweet rolls, and other such desserts. "Hmmmm, how should I start?"  
Eventually Asuka helped Katsu come back with three plates covered in sweets. Asuka imagined her buddy with a bloated stomach and hardly able to walk.

"Hehe~ Enjoy your stuffing, Katsu~"

Katsu rubbed her hands together and licked her lips as she started popping mini cakes into her mouth at a quick pace.

"Nom, Nom, Nom, mmmmm" She mumbled as the delectable tastes entered her mouth and went into her stomach and washed it down with cold milk. "Yummy, this is the second best place to the ramen buffet!"

Cakes, ice cream, rolls, and scones all went down easy. Katsu was two plates in as she started messing with her jeans. "Hmmm, Asuka-chan, go get me some pie with extra cream. Get me as much as will fit on the plate." Katsu ordered, with Asuka complying.

The hungry blonde choked down on her plate with several cookies and cupcakes, soft "Mmmmmms" are often heard from her full mouth. Katsu constantly adjusted her pants around her waist. "Phew, these pants are getting really tight."

As the last cupcake went down, she leaned back in her booth as Asuka came back with several slices of pie with tons of whipped cream.

"So, getting to the limit?" Asuka teasingly asked. Katsu puffed out a small belch as she patted her belly.

"Nope, my jeans are just digging into me. I need to loosen up." Katsu leaned back and undid her button, letting her stomach flow down. "Ahhhhhhh, that's better." She sighed, patting her belly.

Katsu began scarfing down at least six big pieces of pie and licking up whipped cream from her lips. Her belly was getting full of sugary and fattening sweets, bulging out in her tank top. Then finally, the plate went down and Katsu leaned back with a toothpick.

Asuka sat next to her and rubbed her thigh. "Should I get more, Katsu?"

Katsu replied "Urp, I don't know. Oh, just a sec. Just need to make some room~" Sliding a hand down, she unzipped her jeans to get comfy. "Ooooo yeah, that's the stuff. Maybe now I have room for a few more cakes~"

Asuka pats her friend's belly and gets her a few cakes. "Asuka, think you could feed me?" Katsu asked nicely.

"Sure thing, dear." Her pudgy buddy replied. Asuka popped cake after cake in her friend's mouth, poking her belly swelled like a basketball. After nearly infinite sweet treats, the blonde Shinobi puffed her cheeks and rubbed her belly.

"Ooooof, I'm so stuffed." Katsu slowly walked to the exit and they slowly went home. "Here's hoping everything goes like planned.~"

The next morning, Asuka went in Katsu's room to see the result of last night's stuffing. Her blonde buddy got her uniform shirt and jeans from last night.

Asuka poked her friend's pudge and smirked "Let's take a look."

Katsu buttoned her uniform shirt with some trouble, seeing the buttons on tighter than normal.

"Well, better breathe easy while in those. Now for these~" She held out her jeans, lifted her shirt and tried to slip into them. They slowly scrapped past her thighs and butt, but the button was struggling. "Hgggg... C'mon... Button." She yanked with all her strength and tried to button her jeans. After a couple minutes, she finally buttoned up and was muffin topping them.

"Nice muffin top" Asuka teased and pinched her flab hanging over the waistband.

"Yup, definitely got some pudge." The Blondie patted her bigger gut. Pulling down her shirt, she sat down and hear a strain and few pings as her belly was freed. "Hahaha! Looks like I got a bit carried away!" Katsu, laughed as she saw a few shirt buttons glide across the floor.

Affer getting showered and dressed in some slightly snug khakis and a baggy tank top. Katsu decided to have fun with her stuffing partner again. "Hey Asuka, I got a great idea!"

"Hm?"

Smiling like a fool, she shouted "Ramen eating contest!"

Asuka jumped for joy as her belly bounced in her tighter uniform shirt and skirt.

"Let's do it! We'll need lots of..." Before finishing her sentence, her friend revealed her supply of tons and tons of ramen "Ramen.."

Over the course of about an hour, they made several large bowls of ramen and they sat at the table outside with Ikaruga training in their sight.

"Might I ask what you two are doing with all that ramen?" Their serious ally questioned.

"Ramen eating contest! Loser has to buy the winner dinner for a week." Asuka answered happily. "Care to join?"

Ikaruga shook her head "I'll pass. I need to focus on training." The other two just shrugged and got a timer and their chopsticks ready.

"Ready... Go!" Both shouted as they started to scarf down ramen at a crazy pace. Katsu's love of the stuff let her shovel it down a bit faster.

"Mmmmmmmm, shooooo goooood." Katsu moaned out, with her taste buds cheering. Having pounded down her first bowl, she immediately enemy onto her second. Asuka was shocked and sped up to not fall far behind. "Hehe, can't keep up with me, Asuka?"

"Don't underestimate me, I don't give up! I can taste that weekly dinner now!" Asuka sucked down her first bowl and went to the second while Katsu was taunting her. Ikaruga then looked over at the two of them as she practiced on some Shinobi dummies.

 _"You know... That kinda looks fun. What am I saying? I gotta keep in maximum shape to be the best Shinobi I can... Though..."_ Ikaruga thought to herself, continuing her training.

After the third large bowl for both of them, they both slowed down a bit. But Asuka was determined, she unzipped her skirt to let her stomach breathe. But her friend didn't want to slow down for anything, so her bloat was noticeable. Her tank top clung to her stomach and rode up a bit.

Katsu gulped down the broth from the third bowl to swell her stomach like a beach ball. Putting her bowl down have her belly a good wobble and gurgle. Lifting her tank top over her bloated belly, she patted her food baby.

"Phew, can't slow down. I can't lose anything when it comes to ramen." Katsu breathed out as she leaned back and shoveled down her fourth bowl. As her fourth bowl went down, Katsu heard constant straining and ignored it. Even though her pants were getting super tight, Katsu never stopped for a second. However, eventually Asuka put down her fourth bowl to stand and try making room in her stomach. "Here's my chance!"

Katsu saw victory in her sights and took no breather from her ramen. She leaned back to gulp the noodles and broth down. Suddenly the loud straining came to an end. Katsu let out a hard exhale, hearing a "Pop!" and resulting in her pants button popping right off. "Hah?!" Her face lit up as her button flew off and her belly was able to breathe.

"Huh?" Ikaruga turned to see what the noise was, only to be tagged in the face and stumbled by Katsu's pants button. Resulting in the two eating girls to laugh like mad. Ikaruga stormed over to them with a stern look. "What was that, you two?!"

"HA HA HA, I'm sorry! Just learned to always loosen my pants when they felt tight." Her blonde buddy showed her busted pants and patted her wobbling belly as Ikaruga rolled her eyes and went to practice elsewhere.

After ten more minutes, their timer went off and Katsu placed down her last bowl and leaned back in her chair. "Hahaha, I am stuffed!" She happily grunted out as she picked her teeth.

"Guess you won. I'll be buying dinner for you this week." Asuka managed to zip her skirt up and get the bowls to clean while Katsu struggled to get up and held up her pants.  
"Actually... Could you buy me some new pants first?" she laughed

The two laughed and joked about their meal and clothing issues while Asuka washed up, both sitting down to relax and digest afterword.

"Look at the two of you." Ikaruga walked over to the bloated stuffers "Eating like this, it's shameful."

"Shame or not it feels great." Katsuragi laughed letting out a small burp "Don't knock it till you try it."

"No thanks I'm good." Ikaruga rolled her eyes and made herself a small pot of tea.

"I know it seems weird but it's really nice." Asuka blushed grabbing her side "I mean look how cute my belly is. You should think about joining us."

"Well you two can enjoy becoming fat slobs, I've worked hard to look like this and I have intentions of squandering it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower and take a nap."

"Hey Asuka." Katsu smirked at Ikaruga walked off "I've got an idea, you wanna hear it."

"Maybe, you're last idea worked out well." Asuka poked her chubby muffin top.

"Well…"

 ***Whisper, whisper***

* * *

 **Later**

"Huh-What!" Ikaruga gasped waking up bound to her bed, her arms and legs tied to the posts as her body was stripped to her underwear "What is this."

"Just a little fun." Katsuragi smiled stepping out of the shadows with Asuka, both wearing ill-fitting underwear as well.

"You two untie me this instant!" Ikaruga yelled.

"Not a chance." Katsu smiled "Asuka bring out the goods!"

"Right!" the younger girl nodded taking the lid off a tray and revealing a plate of fresh backed chocolate-chocolate chip cookies.

"Prefect." Katsuragi said taking a bite of one "So sweet, now than, say "Ah" Ikaruga."

"What?!" the other girl gasped "-OM!"

Katsuragi laughed and shoved a cookie into Ikaruga's mouth, forcing the girl to swallow.

"What are you doing-OM!" Ikaruga was fed another.

"Making you see the light." Katsuragi said.

"We'll show you how wonderful it feels to eat." Asuka smiled pushing another cookie into her friend's mouth.

Ikaruga groaned as she was force fed dozens of cookies, even having a pint of milk funneled in to wash them down.

"Ugh…" Ikaruga groaned "Stop…no more…can't…take this. So bloated."

"Looking good." Katsuragi smirked at the crumbs around Ikaruga's mouth.

"She looks so stuffed." Asuka giggled looking at Ikaruga's slightly extended belly.

"Oh no…" Ikaruga squirmed a bit "I…BURP!"

The swordswoman let out a strong belch to relieve the pressure in her stomach.

"That feels…so much better." She sighed "That was actually…a little fun."

"See." Katsuragi untied the girl "Feeding is great."

"I've never felt so…alive." Ikaruga blushed poking her swollen guts.

"We told you so!" Asuka hugged her friend, her barely fitting bra pressing against Ikaruga's "So, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Well I see no reason not to." Ikaruga smiled "This…might be interesting after all."

"Alright one more in the gainers club!" Katsuragi cheered "Well all get fat together!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The club gains another gainer.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter from our lovely reader/writer**

After getting Ikaruga into their group, Katsu and Asuka took her under their wing to get her some fat after her force feeding. Over two days of big meals, skipping afternoon training and more snacks, the class representative on some cute pudge for a good start. But now she's ready to get serious.

"Seven A.M, time to train." Ikaruga tiredly whispered, getting ready to do some early practice. So she slipped into her white and gold blazer and white pants. However, her white pants struggled a bit to button around her thicker waist and bigger gut. And her blazer was definitely more snug.

Early in the morning, Ikaruga was doing her usual early training. While she hasn't slowed down at all, but her clothes were noticeably smaller as her white and gold blazer and favorite pair of white pants were hugging her body tighter than normal. But training was interrupted when she was enticed by a infectious aroma coming from their kitchen.

"Mmmmmmm, what's that amazing smell?~" Ikaruga sheathed her sword and went inside.

Entering the kitchen, she was shocked to find a huge assortment of breakfast all over the table. Katsu and Asuka were already dressed and finishing up cooking. Asuka was in an ill-fitting uniform shirt and pair of short shorts. Katsu was in a baggy shirt but a slim pair of jeans to show her round backside, earning a cute pinch from Asuka.

"Hello, Ikaruga. As you can see, we made Breakfast. What do you think?" Katsu asked sweetly.

Licking her lips, Ikaruga answered "It looks amazing! There's everything I could ask for! There's toast, bacon, pancakes, scones, muffins, eggs, sausage, and even more! How did you three make this so fast?!"

"Well, we just woke up early like you. We obviously bought the scones and other sweets, but we made sure to keep the window shut until we were ready for you to join." Asuka answered, putting a big bow of fresh oatmeal on the table. Ikaruga tugged at her blazer and smiled.

"Well, no need to wait, let's dig in!" Katsu happily spurted, getting plates and silverware for the three of them. Before eating, Asuka had a curiosity that needed answering.

"Katsu, might I ask why you love wearing jeans when stuffing?"

"I just enjoy the feeling of jeans fighting around and then letting it all out from undoing my pants." Tugging at her waistband after tucking her shirt in. "Now, make sure to save some for Yagyū and Hibari when they come back from their visit to Gessen." All three of them held their forks high and began loading their plates with tons of food. Ikaruga took the first bite and lit up with joy.

"Yum! This is delicious! I never knew you two could cook so well!" Ikaruga exclaimed, smiling from the flavor exploding on her tongue. The other two smiled and began wolfing down their meal.

"The last to three plates does the dishes!" Katsu and Asuka blurted out as they got started, getting Ikaruga to eat faster with them. All three were devouring their food at a quick and steady pace. Constant little "Mmmms" were heard as they all loved the vast amounts of delectable food.

Asuka finished her plate just after Katsu and loaded it up again. Not wanting to lose, she added one more pancake Katsu without her noticing. "Can't lose to Katsu.."

Ikaruga was nervous at how fast they were eating, so she sped up and loaded her second plate with a bonus muffin and three more bacon strips. "This is out first stuffing together, so I refuse to lose!"

The three girls slowed down a bit, but were still going all out on their friendly competition. Ikaruga felt her blazer get tighter, but never stopped. As for Asuka, she tugged at her shirt and wiggled a bit to shift her shorts' waistband.

Katsu however, was an eating machine. She was eating at a powerful pace left and right. As one hand ate, the other hand undid her belt to get some extra room. The other two saw Katsu shovel her food down, and tried their best to compete amongst themselves.

"Don't think I'll lose, I've got quite the appetite." Katsu smirked as she put her second plate down and wanted assured victory. So she took the last two muffins, a huge scoop of scrambled eggs, bacon and three pancakes. After Katsu was halfway done with her third plate, Asuka put her second one down and leaned back a bit.

"Phew... I'm getting full. I need to do like Katsu." Asuka breathed, as she reached forward to undo her shorts and the bottom two buttons on her shirt. "Ohhh, that feels much better~" She went right back to eating her third plate.

"This is bad, I'm going to lose at my first group binge. I can't give up!" Ikaruga thought to herself and got her third plate. But she was feeling uneasy in her pants. "Oogi my pants are getting so tight. Maybe I should..." She questioned herself as she unbuttoned and unzipped her tight pants. "That.,, feels really good. Those pants were really digging into me."

More motivated, Ikaruga went at her third plate with gusto, not slowing down for a second to show she doesn't want to fall behind. Then she seized the day when Katsu stopped to stand and hold her stomach.

"Ohhhh, I think I ate the pancakes a little too fast. I need to get some more room." Katsu groaned out, her third plate almost down. Her friends kept going and eventually got to nearing the end... Until they

"So... Full..." Asuka and Ikaruga both held their bellies and panted heavily. But as soon as Katsu stepped back in, all three were rushing to finish their third plate. It was a fever pitch, but it all ended soon.

"DONE!" Ikaruga and Asuka cheered as Katsu was right behind

"DO... nooooo. I lost?!" Katsu cried out, not expecting to be defeated. The other two high fives and grabbed a toothpick as they patted their bloated selves.

Hahhhh, I am totally stuffed." Katsu loudly said with a smile.

"I'm going to have a food baby" Ikaruga happily stated as her blazer was desperately holding together.

"How was your first stuffing with us, Ikaruga?" Asuka looked to Ikaruga and asked sweetly.

"It was wonderful, Asuka. I'm shocked that my blazer is still holding in" Looking down, she saw the fabric stretched to the limit and the buttons straining to stay on. They spent a bit bantering and enjoying their bloat until Katsu started the dishes and put the leftovers away.

A bit later, Asuka walked past Ikaruga's room and hear struggling and grunting. Peeping her head in, she saw Ikaruga desperately trying to button her pants. "Hgggg, GAH! Come on... You can do it.." Eventually she managed to get them buttoned and saw Asuka peep at her. "I...um.. Think we should get some new clothes..." Ikaruga rubbed the back of her head and blushed.

Asuka looked down at her straining shorts and agreed. So they got Katsu with them and headed to the mall to get a fresh wardrobe.

"Okay, we need to get clothes at the very least two sizes bigger than normal." Asuka explained to the other two, until they see a frozen yogurt shop. "... Okay, three sizes."

After taking their time to try in new uniform shirts, skirts, lingerie, and bigger pants, they finally got a few of everything they need.

"Ahhhhh, feels good to have girl girl pants.~" Katsu let out as she was some new jeans. "But Asuka, do you think my butt got bigger?" Katsu asked as she turned to show Asuka her butt hugged by her jeans.

"Oh yeah, got some good growth to it." Asuka smirked as she lightly slapped her friend's butt, earning a giggle from the three of them. They all went home and found Yagyū relaxing in bed with Hibari sleeping on the couch.

"Thanks for having food ready, youuuuu..." Yagyū started sincerely and then was shocked at the state of her three friends. "Uhhhhhh..."

All Three of them chuckled and explained to their friend what they were doing and caught her up. "Soooo.. You three want to get bigger?"

Asuka smiled and answered "Yup! We're tired of being society's image of perfection. What's wrong with being thicker and fluffier?

"Yeah, not to mention..." Katsu sneered as she grabbed Ikaruga's bigger bust, making her friend Yelp "Bigger guts equal bigger busts!"

Yagyu was a bit confused at first and then pictured what would happen if she did the same for Hibari.

"Hahhh, Yagyū-Chan is so thick, warm and fluffy! She's like my big teddy!~" Hibari shouted in Yagyū's head as an erotic smile appeared on Yagyū's face.

"Must... Get big for Hibari..." She droned out, as she pictured being big and her pink love snuggling with her. Yagyū ran out as the other three girls were ready to make dinner and convince Yagyū to joining them.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Asuka shouted out, with Yagyū ignoring her and running out."We need to follow her!" The three of them took off after her, leaving a note for Hibari.

* * *

 **Later**

"I got.. A gift card.. I've got cash... To the place.. It'll help me get bigger.." Yagyū panted as she had found her way to a conveyor belt buffet. She planned to not come out until she gets big and fluffy.

"Hello. Is this the place where the food is brought to you on a conveyor belt?" The white-haired Hanzo student asked to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and let her take her seat, telling her the plate will be brought on the belt for her. Yagyū gave him the card and the money in her pocket and told him "Just get me as much as all this will make. I don't care what you bring, I'll eat it."

After a bit, food started coming down the conveyor belt and Yagyū grabbed a bunch of plate and placed them on her table. "Arigato."

She began to eat at a frantic pace and didn't slow down. Stacking small plates taller and taller, she kept imagining the sight of Hibari playing with her chubby belly. After ten small plates, bigger ones began rolling out with larger portions. Yagyū tore into sushi, baked fish, ramen, curry, rice, and more. Nothing stopped her, she devoured everything.

Yagyu felt her shirt cling to her belly, but that just gave her inspiration to continue. With twenty plates down, she had to start messing with her skirt, only short-lived distractions like that broke her pace. Her belly was expanding rapidly and she began to start loving the feeling of getting stuffed.

"People keep telling me I have a potbelly, maybe it won't be so bad having a bigger one." Smiling to herself as she patted her bigger belly. As plate after plate went down, Yagyū's shirt started to strain louder and clung to her even tighter than normal.

"Yagyū! There you are!" Ikaruga shouted as the three of them burst in and walked quickly towards her. Asuka went next to her and saw her big gut and sweating face.

"Why did you just run off like that and not tell us?"

"I... Must get big... For Hibari..." Yagyū answered by eating more until a button popped off her shirt. And flew into Katsu's cleavage. Yagyū was breathing heavy as she strained to finish.

"May we join you?" Katsu asked, sitting with the others. Yagyū nodded and smiled as Asuka lightly rubbed her belly.

"After your stomach settles, we'll all make a feast at home. You can do it, just keep your spirit high and don't slow down too much." Asuka motivated Yagyū.

Her white-haired friend answered by undoing and unzipping her skirt. "Ahhhh~"

The four of them all ordered more as the night slowly came to a close. They all giggled as food was coming out at a remarkable pace, Yagyū soon finished up and undid her shirt buttons. The other three kept her company as plates were stacking higher and higher until Yagyū was fully bloated and breathing hard.

"Hehe, how was it, Yagyū?" Ikaruga looked to her friend.

"I... I... BURP!" Yagyū belched out, covering her mouth until all of them started laughing as Yagyū decided to join their feeding group.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Hibari joins the fun!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking home from Yagyū's first attempt to put on some thickness for Hibari, the other three helped the bloated Yagyū steadily get home to Hibari. But unbeknownst to them, Hibari had other plans.

"Yagyū! Is that you?" A worried voice shouted from behind the four of them, making them turn around to check.

"Hibari?" Yagyū questioned as she walked slowly towards the pink Shinobi, causing Hibari to stop cold upon seeing her friends in their thicker state.

"Y-Yagyū? Asuka-San? Katsuragi and Ikaruga, too? Why are you all fluffier?" Asuka warmly giggled at the innocent little one's curious voice and had her and her friends explain the case to Hibari. Hibari tilted her head at first and then she puffed her lips at Yagyū. "You know how worried I was about you? You all just disappeared as I was sleeping! I can't believe that-"

Hibari was abruptly cut off by her white-haired best friend hugged her tight, making her bloated gut squish against Hibari.

"Hibari... I'm so sorry... I just wanted to get big and fluffy for you so you'd always be able to cuddle up to me whenever you need a big teddy..." Yagyū cried a bit into Hibari's shoulder.

The pink Shinobi wiped away her friend's tear and smiled. Yagyū and Hibari hugged tight and the other three joined in a group hug and went home.

The next day, Yagyū woke up early and noticed she definitely added some fluff to her belly and hips as she pulled on her pants that were a bit tricker to close and decided to just slip into a baggy shirt. Looking at Hibari sleeping with her teddy bear, she decided to get into the kitchen and gorge herself on Breakfast. She saw the other three already making a large meal for their new binging friend.

"Good morning, Yagyū, we figured you'd like our help on getting bigger. So we decided to get some breakfast ready for you." Asuka gleefully told her buddy as she showed off the huge spread they made for her. Causing Yagyū's mouth to water and Hibari jumped in after catching a smell of breakfast."Asuka, I want to get fluffy like all of you! I don't want to be the only one tiny and not jiggly all over!" The tiny pinkie leaped up and down in her PJs, causing her chest to bounce.

Katsu butted in and replied "You want to make it more fun? Get into your uniform and see how long it takes for it to either go bust or be completely impossible to fit.

Hibari snickered a bit as she went to change into her uniform before joining Yagyū.

"Everything looks so great! Thanks you guys!" Hibari and Yagyū both shouted in glee as they spy lots of sweets for Hibari and hearty meats for Yagyū.

"Look Yagyū, they made all my favorite sweets!"

"Enjoy you two. We hope all our efforts won't go to waste. The three of us will head out to a breakfast buffet so you can be left in peace. We'll be back soon." Ikaruga pat Hibari on the head and smiles as the other three started out the door.

Yagyu and Hibari both whispered "Arigato" as they got started on their huge breakfast. Hibari had a surplus of stuffed French toast, little cakes, and plenty of other extra-creamy sweets. While Yagyū had a more traditional feast of sausage, bacon, and other standard breakfast foods.

After taking her first bite, Hibari claimed "Yum! This is so yummy, Yagyū!~" The white-haired Shinobi had a big smile as she started eating, picturing herself as big and fluffy for her Hibari. A drooling smile appeared on her face as she suddenly started scarfing down her food.

"Not big enough.. Must grow bigger for my Hibari to love me.." Yagyū said to herself, eating at a more frantic rate than last night. There was plenty of extra, so she helped herself to the fruits of her friends' labor.

"Yagyū? Why are you eating so quick?" Hibari asked, with Yagyū being too engrossed in her meal to answer. But then Hibari imagined playing with Yagyū's squishy body like a bouncy teddy bear and then Yagyū playing with Hibari's own thickness. She then thought to herself "Maybe I should get bigger for Yagyū, too."

The tiny bunny-lover started eating at a quicker pace, lapping up her sweet treats and picking more of the plates and trays in front of her. Both of them went down on their breakfast and felt the effects. Yagyū lifted her shirt a bit and felt her pants digging a bit into her waist while Hibari noticed her shirt was clinging a bit tighter than normal.

"Look Yagyū! I'm getting fluffier already!" Hibari exclaimed, poking her puffed out gut. Yagyū watched her pink bunny expand slowly and sped up her feasting to get bigger quicker. She slowly undid her pants and breathed out hard in relief.

After putting down a few places, Hibari and Yagyū were both breathing hard and clutching their very bloated bellies. Hibari's uniform was clinging to her very tightly and tempted to burst open.

"Y-Yagyū... I can barely breathe... My uniform is about to burst..." The pink Shinobi breathed out, her belly wobbling.

"Don't worry, Hibari. It's normal to feel that way your first time. And don't be afraid to undo your uniform..." Yagyū sweetly replied to her friend, blushing at the latter of her sentence.

Hibari then decided to undo her skirt and uniform shirt, earning a sigh of relief.

"Hahhhh.. That feels better, Yagyū!~"

Yagyu blushed hard as she caught Hibari slowly finish her sweets with her pink bra visible. So she finalized up her meal in anxiousness to get close to Hibari's thicker form.

"Mmm, I wonder how the other three are doing." The white-haired asked herself.

*Burrrrrp!* Katsu belched out loudly as all three girls leaned in their chairs which several plates all stacked up and their clothes unable to fit around their huge guts. Katsu patted her wobbling belly and happily blurted "Ahhhh, totally stuffed.

"you can say that again, I feel like the breakfast we've been having at home is nothing compared to this." Ikaruga replied, desperately trying to button her blazer.

Asuka chimed in and claimed "Just wait until Christmas and New Year's."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **The usual author of this story is busy right now so I've been tasked with dropping in to give you something new, enjoy!**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Hmm." Asuka stood in portrait before a mirror in her room.

The busty ninja was wearing nothing but a pair stripped panties and an ill-fitting t-shirt.

"It's certainly gotten a little bigger." Asuka blushed poking her soft belly "Everything is, it feels good."

"These are getting bigger too!" Katsuragi teased jumping Asuka from behind and grabbing a handful of her bountiful bosom.

"Katsu!" Asuka moaned a bit.

"Your bra can barely stay on anymore, you don't even wear it." Katsu snickered.

"You're one to talk." Asuka huffed "You can barely get those shorts you love so much on anymore."

"Well you're not the only one around here getting bigger you know." She laughed.

Katsuragi's thighs were now very tender, the former gap between them having closed and the tight jean shorts she adored bursting out of were getting harder and harder to get on by the day.

The two girls left Asuka's room and went out to the kitchen to eat something, it was midday, just about lunch. As they walked through the halls Katsuragi trailed behind Asuka, enjoying the view of the girl's juicy botty in her tight panties.

"Hello Ikaruga." Asuka smiled walking in to see the swordswoman at the table snacking on cheese sticks.

"Morning." The girl said trying not to talk with her mouth full.

"Good Morning!" Hibari cheered stepping in, her slightly tender body wiggling a bit.

"Hello." Yagyu followed her, the whit haired girls belly ever so slightly sticking out from under her sweater "What's on the menu today."

"I was just about to ask that myself." Asuka laughed.

"I've got an idea." Katsu said "lets make a big pot luck, we'll all make a big meal of our favorite dish and then come together to eat it, it'll be a blast, a big five course meal!"

"That sounds good." Asuka rubbed her belly a bit.

"It could be fun." Ikaruga added.

"Then let's get to work." Katsu said walking off "We'll meet up around four o'clock."

"Wait what about lunch?" Hibari pouted.

* * *

 **Later**

"Let's start with Asuka's dish." Katsuragi said as the girls assembled at the table.

"Okay." The girl placed a tray full of large sushi rolls down "I made Futomaki! There's plenty so let's eat up!"

The girls wasted no time starting to eat up, happily grabbing the thick rolls and taking hefty bites. Normally they used to savor the time with these rolls but right now the flavor was second to eating it.

"You guys wanna see something cool?" Asuka asked picking up a Futomaki roll "I practiced this earlier."

Asuka picked up one of the cylindrical rolls and opened her maw wide.

"GURK!" she coughed a bit as she started to shove the whole roll into her mouth "HMM GULP!"

Like some kind of snake Asuka pushed the Futomaki in whole and swallowed it easily.

"Pretty wild huh?" Asuka moaned "I can feel it sliding all the way down."

"My meal next!" Katsu said setting out bowls "As usual I made Ramen."

Katsu served up the noodles and broth combined with various juicy meat and vegetable toppings. The girls as before wasted no time slurping down Katsu's dish before moving onto the next, Yagyu's calamari. The girls happily chewed up the fried squid parts before they began the desert portion or the meal, a cake made my Ikaruga and cookies prepared by Hibari.

"Ouf." Katsu leaned back, her bloated belly about to blow the button off her shorts.

"This was a great idea." Ikaruga said picking her teeth.

"Yummy." Asuka said licking the icing off her lips "BURP!"

"Your cookies were delicious Hibari." Yagyu blushed picking up another "I can't get enough of them."

"Thanks." The pink haired girl giggled a bit "Phew, so full, I need a nap."

"Eating so much tires you out." Katsu started walking off "So bloated, I'm gonna sleep this off."

The blonde walked off, her thighs rubbing together.

"Me too." Asuka walked away too, her belly jiggling a bit.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Normally a guest writer does this story and I just post it for him, but he's a little busy with some personal goings on which is what delayed any updates, I wrote this chapter with his permission so hopefully there will be more coming soon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Our guest writer has returned with chapter 6_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Ughhhhh" a collection of voices can be heard groaning in their cave-like home. The Crimson Squad has been salvaging all the money they could make due to now being a band of mercenaries after becoming Ex-Hebijo students.

"Sooo hungry..." Their Fiery leader Homura grunted, clutching her growling stomach. "I have half a mind to just take all my money and just go crazy with food."

"Yeah, me too. Eating wild plants usually isn't the best idea. Especially when Hikage saved from a Hemlock salad." Yomi included, munching on the last of her bean sprouts.

Hikage joined in, lying on the cold ground "If this is what you call hunger, I don't want emotions.."

Mirai and Haruka were pooling all their money together. "We have more than enough for food, but it'll only last so long with four stomachs. Though Yomi could count as seven, I've seen her eat." Haruka sighed, her stomach growling as loud as her friend's.

"It'd take a miracle for us to get the money we need." Mirai said dejectedly, crossing her fingers for anything to happen."

But like a gift from the Oppai goddess, a card was tossed into their room like a ninja star, with a note attached. "hmm?"

Homura checked it out, reading the note. "Can't sit by another minute and let you starve and waste away. Use this card and enjoy~." The note stated, attached to a card gifted to the five girls by an unknown but generous soul.

Hikage was puzzled "Uhhh, who and what?"

The gift giver was hiding in the shadows, whispering "Hehe, don't worry. Just know someone who cares about you, even when you're not in class." Heading out, quick as a flash.

while the girls were unsure of why and who did this, they were still joyous. "Yay! Now we can save our money for everything else, and someone with a heart of gold will allow me to buy countless sprouts... I mean, us buy all the food we need." Yomi cheered, hugging her friends.

"I want to find out who did this, but for now... Who wants dinner?!" Homura jumped for joy, as her and her friends ran to the nearest buffet. Always being teased by the incredible looking food at the high cost, they were finally able to enjoy all the luxurious food they could eat.

As they arrived, they were Mesmerized by the aisles of food in front of them. All for the taking.

"It's like a beautiful dream... Even if it is just a dream, I don't want to wake up." Mirai hypnotically spoke.

"Who cares about dreams? Let's enjoy the real world and eat!" Yomi cheered, her friends joined and lined plate after plate with a huge assortment of food.

"Everyone, someone has given us this gift. A beautiful piece of plastic that will make sure we don't go hungry. I say we should thank whoever it was. But first.. Dig in!" Haruka exclaimed, as all five of them began tasting their huge food stockpile.

"Heaven!.. I haven't had food this wonderful since the Millennium Festival!" Yomi happily stated.

"If taste is an emotion as well, maybe it is t so bad." Hikage added, getting a slight smile on her face. All five were munching down plate after plate. Food of all types was there: Sushi, curry, ramen, fried foods of all sorts, and so many more.

Plate after plate, their smiles and cheers were bigger than ever. However, their stomachs were also growing from the sudden and large intake.

"More please!" All five chanted, getting more food from the buffet to satisfy their seemingly endless appetite. Homura was at the grill and watched as tons of meat were grilled before her eyes. "meeeeeat.." She drooled, lining all types on her plate and retuning to the table.

"Everyone, dig in!" Raising their utensils, they began a second assault on their plates. All five of them failed to notice their growing stomachs and shrinking waistlines.

After finishing their second round of plates, they sat comfortably, more full than they have in a long while.

"Ugh.." Homura grunted.

"What is it, Homura?" Yomi asked.

"I'm getting full.. And my pants feel very tight." Leaning back, she saw her stomach pressing hard against her skinny jeans.

Haruka and Hikage added "Yeah, I feel it too. Must've gotten a bit carried away." They chuckled, blushing a bit.

Yomi smiled with them, still munching down while the others were taking a breather "Mmm.. So good... This is the best day ever.. Numnum~" Yomi's stomach was getting even bigger, her tight tracksuit was beginning to stretch out and expose her navel.

After a bit, all five had the same idea, joining in a fist pump "Time for dessert!" A beautiful assortment of cakes, pies, cookies, and other sweets was there and the Crimson girls were licking their lips and grabbing their favorites in seconds.

Back at the table, the girls were munching and slurping their creamy and sweet desserts one after another. Mirai was the first to finally drop out.

"Hahhh.. I can't eat another bite.." She happily moaned, leaning back in her chair. And after a second piece of pie, Haruka needed to find a way to make room.

After undoing her belt and skirt button "Ahhhh, this skirt was getting in the way". She finished up her desserts and sat back with a full stomach.

"Homura-San.. I feel.. I feel.." Hikage told Homura, then falling back "So full I can't see straight.." A thud was heard as she tumbled to the floor, her sweater stretched around her tight stomach.

Only Yomi and Homura were left, trying to possibly outdo each other. Both ate like there was no tomorrow and didn't even slow down. Yomi's tracksuit was stretching, giving her a slight edge. Homura still refused to give up.

"I'm the leader of the group, I mustn't be beaten by Yomi!" *She quickly reached down and freed her swollen stomach from her jeans. After a bit, Yomi finally crashed.

"Bah... Too.. Full.. You win, Homura.." The busty blonde begrudgingly said in defeat. Homura's fork clinked against the plate as she grabbed a toothpick.

"Hahh, that was delicious. Hahh, oh gods." The tan skinned leader unzipped her jeans in victory, fully comfortable in her seat. "That was a fantastic meal. If I ate another bite, I'd explode."

Yomi smiled and agreed "That certainly hit the spot~" She patted her stomach, feeling it wobble.

"Whoever gave us this meal.. Thanks for everything." Haruka sighed, grateful for her bounty.

As the five girls relaxed and let their stomachs settle, Rin was outside. She smiled at them and walked on her way.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Great job by our guest writer**

* * *

The five Crimson Girls were walking around town, thinking of where to get their next meal. All five of them had a bit of pudge added to them, but nothing to noticeable.

"After that amazing meal a couple days ago, I'm ready to just eat like that every day and not even care about the consequences." The hungry Homura groaned, desperate to fill her stomach.

"I'm right there with you, I don't mind just gorging myself after so long of eating plants and being terrified of what it'd be." Yomi grumbled.

Mirai poked in and pointed to a new place "Hey, look!" The five of them peeked in the window and saw a beautiful brunch buffet/restaurant. Each seeing something they fell in love with.

"They bring meat right to your table and carve it for you... There's so many different kinds..." Homura's mouth watered at the thought of having several platters of meat at her disposal, leaving a mountain of plates and needing her friends to carry her out.

"Look at all those sweets. Even more than the last place..." Haruka and Mirai hypnotically chanted.

"Sprouts..., they have sprouts..." Yomi leered in to catch a good view.

"Foooooooooood." Hikage moaned, just desperately needing something in her system.

The five of them rushed inside and were met with everything they hoped for. People walking around with several large slabs of meat made Homura sweat in excitement.

As their waitress sat them down, Homura asked 'If you tell every meat cutter to bring all the meat you have to me, and plenty of refills on soda, a very generous tip will be waiting for you." The waitress complied as Homira slipped her a very generous tip.

As the other girls were up getting their own food, Homura had plate after plate of freshly cut meat in front of her. "It's like a beautiful heaven... So much meat..." She hypnotically smiled.

Homura began digging into her meat feast, tears in her eyes from the taste of fresh meat of so many types. "Sooooo good~"

Mirai and Haruka were unable to choose from the myriad of sweets on display in front of them, and the they saw it. A crepe and pancake station.

"Allow me." Haruka whispered to her tiny friend, walking to the station. "Excuse me sir, if you deliver a large order of everything to our table, this wil be yours." She winked, pulling a hundred from her breasts to sweeten the deal. The chef smiled and got to their request.

Yomi and Hikage were just grabbing everything in sight to load their plates.

"Sprouts, sprouts, sprouts~" Yomi sang gleefully, grabbing as much as she can and joining Hikage at their table.

Mirai and Haruka had their bouquet of sweets delivered and began digging in. "Yum! So sweet~" Mirai cheered, Haruka smiling in agreement.

Hikage and Yomi scarfed down and gulped down at a remarkable rate, leaving no time for a breather. "I wish.. Numnum, we could eat like this every day! Umnum!" Yomi mumbled, her mouth constantly shifting from chewing and speaking.

Homura waved down the servers, chanting "Seconds and thirds on everything, please!" At her request, she was stocked up with another massive pile of meat, making her lick her lips in hunger. Gulping down soda and letting out a small belch, she claimed her forks and chanted "Round two!"

After several dessert plates piled up, Mirai and Haruka brought back more.

"All I can eat pancakes, count me in!" Mirai smiled, stuffing her face with her skirt digging into her waist.

"Cakes and pies, worth the thicker thighs!" Haruka joined, shifting her shorts a bit.

Yomi had more plates and bowls around her than the others, her belly shirt stretching over her growing stomach.

"I'm in love, so many types of food and all I can eat!" Yomi cheered to herself, popping sushi after sushi into her mouth.

Hikage was.. Just Hikage. Not much reaction, but obviously enjoying herself from all her dishes.

"All i can say is, this is better than hunger." She mumbled in her typical deadpan. Watching her leader, she undid her jeans and belt to help her relax. "Feels better actually"

After a bit, Homura was leaning back in her chair, obsessing over her third helping of prime rib. She started breathing heavy and adjusting her skinny jeans. Haruka stood up to help her friend.

"Poor Homura, let me help." Haruka smiled, undoing her friend's button. Letting her stomach release.

"Phew. Thanks Homura, I needed that." Her tan-skinned leader breathed, getting back to her frantic eating.

The other four were clutching their stomachs, all of them bloated and struggling with their clothes.

"I-It's painful..." Mirai groaned, holding her stomach close

"Maybe binging on desserts wasn't the best idea..." Haruka agreed, her shorts clutched around her plumper waist.

"I haven't eaten this much since the Millenium Festival." Yomi happily claimed, her belly fully expose from her shirt

"This feeling.. being full. I could get used to it." Hikage grumbled, Seeing her stomach poke from her undone jeans and belt.

Finally, with a clank, Homura's utensils dropped to her plate. Her stomach bloated more than before, and unable to be fully contained.

"Can't.. Move.. So.. Full..." Homura mumbled, breathing hard between words.

After paying, the five girls struggled out, Homura needing her friends to help her up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time**


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Another Lovely chapter from our guest writer.**

* * *

 **NO POV**

It has been nearly a week since the Crimson Squad has starting their continuous feasting frenzy. With a special card given by a loving leader, they have been able to prevent going hungry. But they might have taken it a bit too far.

"I'm home, anyone else hun-... hey!" Mirai exclaimed, seeing everyone chewing down and several containers of pizza, noodles, and other delivery boxes scattered around.

*Burrrrp* "Ahhh~" Homura let out, lying on the couch trying to button her jeans after devouring a whole pizza and several containers of spicy noodles and curry.

"Yummy yummy fishy~" Yomi hummed, popping the last piece of sushi in her mouth and leaning back a bit , her track uniform clinging to her body and ready to burst.

"Cute little Yomi" Haruka smiled, her skirt was unzipped along the side from eating with Yomi.

"I never knew I like eat this much" Hikage sighed as she finished her fifth container of spicy dumplings, wearing nothing but her lingerie.

Mirai chimed in seeing a receipt under Homura and Yomi "I leave for a bit to pre-order a special edition figure of Commander Hyujass and you guys don't even leave any food for me? Not to mention you guys look like your bad karma is ready to bite you since you can't even fit in your clothes."

Homura grumbled "Please, our clothes fit fine. Watch" Homura sucked in her gut and leaned back to button her jeans. "Hggg!" After a bit of struggling, she got them to button. "See?"

But as Homura breathed out, her button flew off and bounced off the wall.

"You were saying?" Mirai teased, stifling her laughter.

Yomi stood up to grab the button "Don't worry, Homura. I can see this back on easily." But as she bent over to grab it, everyone heard a loud rip. "Rrrrip!"

"Oh? Might your already big butt have gotten bigger" Mirai asked, seeing her friend's frilly white panties.

Yomi stood and covered her butt, blushing hard "Ummm... maybe we could get a few new clothes."

* * *

After everyone agreed and got changed in their baggy clothes and went to the mall. The girls spent their time looking for all their favorite styles and went to the fitting room.

After a while of trying on multiple new clothes, all that was left was Yomi

"Girls, I could use a hand!" Yomi shouted from her changing room, making the others come to her aid.

"What is it, Yomi?" Haruka asked, a bit concerned

"I found these beautiful pants, how do I look?" They were white and hugged her curves exceptionally well. Topped off with a slick black belt. Yomi turned and walked around a bit to break them in, showing off her new and improved backside.

Haruka whistled "Mmm, you'll be turning heads for sure, dear."

"Yeah, they really show off your amazing assets." Homura agreed, making Yomi giggle a bit.

The Crimson Squad walked out of the store, passing guys admired Yomi as expected. After a bit of walking and giggling, they found a new restaurant had just come to the mall.

"Hey look!" Yomi pointed at a poster in the window. "First person that can beat our challenge, your table eats free!" But before they could discuss it, Yomi ran in and told the front end "I'm Yomi and here to beat your challenge!"

The other four tried to get her out, but they were already being seated and Yomi was running to the challenge table.

"Yomi always overdoes it, but her stomach is impressive with how much food it can hold."

The restaurant staff brought a a scale a massive bowl of noodles, weighting a heavy 7kg!

"Yomi always overdoes it, but her stomach is impressive with how much food it can hold."

The restaurant staff brought a a scale a massive bowl of noodles, weighting a heavy 7kg! The other girls were skeptical and feared even Yomi couldn't stomach all that.

"I can do this, food hasn't beaten me yet!" The Busty blonde said to herself, priming her chopsticks for victory. In an instant, she began gulping down noodles at a frenzied pace, amazing her friends.

"Atta girl, Yomi! Show them how tough you are!" Mirai supported, cheering for Yomi. The other girls joined, except Hikage

"This seems ridiculous." Hikage whispered in her usual deadpan tone.

After a while, Yomi was over halfway done, but stoppe for a second. The others seemed worried that she already hit the wall, until Yomi leaned back.

Undoing her belt "Still not used to not wearing my sweats" She got back on course, not slowing down.

Eventually, she lifted the bowl up and gulped down the rest. "Thank you!" Yomi smiled and cheered victoriously. The other four got up to congratulate her and celebrate their winnings.

"Waiter!" The girls held up chopsticks and cheered.

With plates stacked up high, the five girls left with their stomachs full to bursting.

Haruka's belly shirt exposed her swollen gut "Phwaaa.. I can't eat anymore."

Yomi was holding her stomach "If only that place was a challenge, I wonder if any other place has challenges for free meals?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time! Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Our Guest Author returns**

* * *

 **NO POV  
** After cleaning out several restaurants and buffets, the Crimson Squad was plumping up quickly. Their favorite pastime has become winning challenges at restaurants to get free meals and going crazy with it. After another session, the Crimson girls were full and heading home.

"Oof! If I eat another bite, I'll have to roll all the way home!" Homura puffed out, clutching her huge food baby. Yomi was equally bloated, as she was always the hearty eater of the group.

"Yeah, I never get tired being this full." Yomi smiled, pulling her tank top over her exposed stomach to hide her undone pants.

"Well, if this is satisfaction, it beats hunger." Hikage droned, though possibly the lightest eater, she still packed on a few.

"I think I need to make an infinite appetite potion, so we can all have never ending eating fits.~" Haruka thought gleefully, imagining her and her friends with endless plates around them, getting big and plump together.

"I just want to eat until nothing fits. So I can be bigger and curvier than that eyepatch bitch!" Mirai belted out, thinking of Yagyū crying over her new thick and juicy rival. All five of them started slowly waddling out of the restaurant and towards home for a long nap.

"What do you mean the challenge was already beaten?!" A familiar voice shouted out, getting the attention of the Crimson Squad. "Who keeps doing these things before we can?!"

"Hehehe, a little late on that one, Ikaruga." Yomi giggled, showing her picture with the staff indicating she already beat the challenge.

"You're the ones who've been doing this all over the city, aren't you?" Asuka accused.

"Guilty as charged" Homura sneered, obvious teasing them. "Asuka and her friends are looking plump, too. Could they be doing it to copy us?"

Katsu barged in "Now, now. Girls, I think we all know how to settle this. An eat-off! All of us will go to the biggest buffet we can find and just chow down. The team that eats less has to buy new clothes for the winning team."

All the others seemed to nod their heads in agreement. But Homura stifled a belch and held her stomach.

"We can do that tomorrow, I can't eat anymore today. Come on girls, time for a nap." The fiery leader groaned out, walking to the exit with her teammates.

"Just wait, Yagyū! I won't be a tiny little Shinobi anymore!" Mirai lashed out, a bit worried at seeing her rival already bigger than beforehand.

Before leaving, Haruka whispered to Hibari about a fun game all their friends can play, making the little pink Shinobi smile and giggle a bit.

"Hey, guys. I've got an idea for a game!" Hibari shouted out, whispering to all her friends.

* * *

 **LATER**

The next day, the two teams all met at the most luxurious and varied buffet around. Obviously the perfect place for an eating contest of high caliber. All ten of them sat at a big table, sitting aside from their closest rivals.

Asuka stood up and later down the groundwork. "Now, a few rules. You are allowed to eat whatever type of food you like, as long as the whole plate is full so not to cut corners. If you interrupt or sabotage others, you'll be disqualified immediately. We all agree?"

Everyone shook their heads and Haruka chimed in.

"Hehe, I'm sure Hibari and I told you about the fun little side game we planned. Everyone lift your shirts a bit and stand up." The girls showed all of them were in button-up bottoms. Shorts, jeans, etc. "The first to unbutton or pop a button will be our delivery girl. Picking up food for everyone else." Everyone giggled a bit, while nervous as to not be the loser.

"And remember, this isn't about being better, it's about just having a good time. So no bitterness today, let's all eat and be happy!" Hibari cheered, making all the others come down to their senses and just have fun.

"To plates stack so high, you can't see past them." Homura toasted

"To splitting seams and busting buttons!" Asuka cheered

"To thick thighs and bubble butts!" Katsu snickered

"To not seeing our feet!" Ikaruga giggled

"And to sharing it all with the company of friends!" Yomi ended.

"Cheers, let's eat!" All of them chanted, finally going up to get their plates stacked high. After a few minutes all of them each had a feast capable of feeding a village. Veggies, meats, salty, sweet. All types of food were ready to be devoured.

"And... Go!" Asuka and Homura shouted simultaneously, as the sounds of gulps and silverware filled the vicinity. No one wasted a moment as they chowed down on their legendary meal. Everyone was smiling and having a great time. With glasses full and appetites high, it was shaping up to be a very productive eat off.

"The extra pounds are worth it for eating like this! Cuddlefish, fatty tuna! Come to Yagyū!" Yagyū blurred out, gulping dish after dish of sushi and squid.

"Curry! Stew! Mirai loves you!' Mirai gulped down, entranced by the rich flavors.

"I never though eating for pleasure would be so fun. But I must never forget Hien and training... After more hot bar and devil's food." Ikaruga pondered, still wanting to uphold her family's keepsake.

"You can't beat me, Homura!" Asuka shouted, mouth full of rolls.

"Just watch me, you'll be buying me new jeans by tomorrow! Homura responded, cheeks bursting with Fried and grilled meats.

Soon, every plate was gone. But appetites still rang high as the table was soon full again. But soon, some were feeling a tight squeeze.

"Man, big Ramen bowls really makes my stomach balloon up quick!" Katsu breathed out, poking her sloshy tummy.

"Eh, I think I need a nap. Sorry, Homura." Hikage pushed her empty place aside and just nodded off on the table.

"Come on, Hikage! Why is it my team that's always flaking on me? I guess Yomi and I will have to eat double for you." Homura sternly muttered, disappointed in her comrade.

"Crap, I feel the slightest movement will burst my button right off..." Asuka muttered to herself. Her favorite new shorts were suffocating her.

"Yagyū, I'm reaching my limit." Hibari pouted, holding her friend's arm.

"Never fear, my Hibari! I shall eat for you and lead us to victory!" The blushing Yagyū proudly stated, devouring what was left of Hibari's platter.

Once they've reached the end of their second phase, the rest of the teammates were in the game. Hibari was motivated by her partner and Hikage awoke ready for dessert.

"Dessert!" They all cheered, moving slowly to not suffer a wardrobe malfunction. And once they reached the end of the table, Homura heard a little tear and heavily blushed.

"Ahh.. was., that?" She feared as she saw her black khakis had ripped along the butt. "It doesn't count as part of the challenge, but... so embarrassing."

Asuka peeked over and laughed "Is your backside ballooning up there, Homura?"

"Shut up and watch me win!" The Crimson leader retorted, shoveling down her pies and ice cream. Asuka following with cinnamon rolls and cake. But before long the two of them paused to breathe and...

*Ping* *Pop* Two simultaneous sounds were heard as Mirai was smacked in the face by two buttons.

"Ow! Why always me?" The shaken girl whined. Asuka and Homura both saw their pants had burst and started laughing it up, eventually the others joined in as everyone either loosened or busted their pants to join the fun.

Meanwhile, Rin was around the corner, watching the feasting Shinobi.

"I can't stop them from having their fun. They all seem happier than ever. Just look at them." She looked over and smiled.

"Waiter, bring us all extra dessert! I'd get it, but I can't move!" Homura shouted, still ready for more.

"So full... so very full~" Ikaruga happily claimed blazer had all the buttons open, letting her breathe.

"I'm ready to burst but I can't say no to more!" Yomi replied, her third plate of dessert being cleared out as her stomach stretched past her shirt, exposing her navel.

"I can tell this will be the start of a bigger, and more jiggly friendship." Haruka gleefully stated, about to pass out into a food coma.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
